Desencontros
by Luh Broekhart
Summary: Desencontrados. Procurando se achar, mas, na metade do caminho, se perdendo novamente.


Não o via há mais de ano. Praticamente desde o fim da faculdade. E ali estava ele, parado em minha frente.

Deixe-me voltar alguns instantes no tempo, isso não está fazendo sentido nenhum. Pois bem, vejamos: eu, Lily Evans, acordei nessa véspera de natal cheia de neve e me deparei com a secretária eletrônica do meu telefone piscando tanto quanto o nariz do Rudolph. Até aí tudo tranquilo, era provavelmente uma ligação dos meus pais me fazendo mais um convite para a ceia de natal. Mas não foi a voz estridente da minha mãe que saiu do alto falante quando pressionei o botão, e sim uma voz grave que eu pensei que jamais ouviria novamente: era James.

Depois de ter derramado quase todo o café tentando servi-lo dentro da caneca desisti da tarefa e apertei novamente o botão da secretária eletrônica. A voz do Potter invadiu a sala: _Aaa... hum... Lily? Aqui é o James. Sabe, o Potter. Não sei bem se esse é o número certo, acabei de chegar a Nova York, então, se você não for uma ruivinha invocada, desculpe o incômodo. Hahaha, ok, você vai querer me bater depois dessa se for realmente a Lily, mas enfim, você tem meu número agora. Como disse, acabei de chegar à cidade e, bem, gostaria de ver um rosto amigo. Faz muito tempo, mas mesmo assim, espero que não tenha problema. Hum... Retorne a ligação assim que puder, por favor. Aaa droga, tenho que ir. Espero falar com você em breve._

E era isso. Pronto. Uma ligação pedindo para ver um rosto amigo e _puff_.

E ali estava eu agora, depois de ouvir sua voz entusiasmada no interfone e depois de descer as escadas ao seu encontro. Ali estava eu, na véspera de natal que prometera passar sozinha em casa, encarando ele da porta de entrada. Depois de dizer para ele me esperar lá fora, que eu já estava indo. Depois de tantos anos. Ali estava eu. E ali estava ele.

-Hum... Oi.

James parecia meio sem graça, quase como se não nos conhecêssemos. Corei levemente e retribuí a saudação. Fiz sinal para que ele entrasse e o conduzi escada acima até o terceiro andar. O coitado estava completamente encharcado da neve e mesmo assim sorria como uma criança. Se não fosse o desconforto entre nós dois e o fato de NY não ser Londres, seria quase como nos velhos tempos.

Entramos na minha casa propriamente dita e o fiz sentar-se perto da lareira para se aquecer. Ajudei-o a tirar o casaco molhado e o fiz tirar os sapatos e meias também. Ele riu disso tudo e disse que, nesse ponto, eu continuava igual. Ri meio sem jeito e fui lá para dentro buscar alguma coisa para ele vestir. Quando voltei o encontrei de pé, observando a sala minúscula do meu pequeno apartamento, dando especial atenção para as fotos no console da lareira. Cheguei perto e lhe entreguei as roupas, só então notando o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos.

Ele percebeu que eu encarava o pacote, sorriu, e disse que era uma lembrancinha para mim. Abri a boca em surpresa e senti meu rosto esquentando lentamente. Eu não havia pensado em comprar nada, e foi o que disse para ele. James riu alto e falou que parecíamos dois estranhos assim. Ri junto e puxei um cigarro da carteira. Acendi-o e ofereci um a James. Ele, como esperado, fez cara de nojo e comentou que eu deveria largar esse vício. Ele nunca gostou de me ver fumando e eu havia parado por um tempo certa vez, enquanto ainda namorávamos. Mas o cigarro havia voltado sorrateiramente para a minha vida depois da faculdade. Contei isso e ele fez uma cara de compreensão. Fiz questão de desviar o olhar para a janela e observar o céu estranhamente estrelado. Ele fez o mesmo e rapidamente desviou o assunto, dizendo como as estrelas são bonitas aqui. Ri dele e disse que isso era raridade, normalmente não se vê nada, sabe, poluição e todas essas coisas. Ficamos observando o céu por um tempo, como se assim pudéssemos voltar os anos corridos e simplesmente... esquecer. Mas infelizmente isso não é possível, e foi por isso que quando James esticou seus dedos em direção aos meus, num pedido silencioso, quase como se dissesse "eu senti tanto a sua falta", eu fingi que não vi seus olhos cor de café me encarando e acendi outro cigarro ao invés de retribuir o gesto. Ele suspirou, como se já esperasse isso e me perguntou por que não havia decorado minha casa para o natal. Ri amargamente pelo nariz e respondi apenas que tinha faltado ânimo. Ele me contou que viera para cá pelo trabalho e que Sirius estava para chegar. Pensei alto, deveria ter imaginado que James Potter não trocaria de cidade sem Sirius Black junto. Rimos por um momento e ele disse que deveria ir, estava estragando meu natal e, além de tudo, Sirius estava realmente chegando, em meia hora seu avião aterrissava, infelizmente não puderam pegar o mesmo vôo. Não está estragando nada, retruquei, e Sirius pode muito bem pegar um táxi e vir direto para cá. Sirius... Sinto falta dele. Costumava ser um bom amigo com aquela sua risada rouca e canina. James riu, pois é, ele continua rindo da mesma forma, uma garotinha se assustou uma vez num restaurante, pensando que realmente tinha um cão lá dentro. Hahahahahahahaha. Puxa, já são quase 23hs, tem certeza que quer que eu fique? Se quiseres ficar, por mim está bem aceito, deixa uma mensagem para o Black, mande-o vir para cá, o endereço já sabes. Pois é o que farei, me dê um segundo. Fiquei observando-o discar o número e deixar o recado e comecei a pensar no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse segurado seus dedos naquele momento. Provavelmente ficaríamos juntos por um tempo, tudo muito feliz, mas não muito mais tarde teríamos o mesmo trágico fim que tivemos da primeira vez. Talvez chegasse a durar alguns meses, mas depois disso, estaria acabado e ficaríamos guardando rancor um do outro por isso. Não era o que eu queria. James era um cara legal, não queria que me visse com ódio por ter estragado uma coisa que poderia ter dado certo, não aguentaria ver ele com raiva de mim por ser assim como eu sou. Ele me abraçou, hey pequena, o que houve? Está tudo bem? E foi só então que notei as lágrimas no meu rosto. Ta tudo bem sim, nossa, desculpas por isso, mas é que... Shh, não precisa explicar ruivinha. Eu te entendo. E foi aí que eu percebi que ele realmente entendia. E que ele sempre entenderia. E que era exatamente por isso que jamais seríamos um casal de verdade. Que seríamos isso que somos agora. Para sempre. Desencontrados. Procurando se achar, mas, na metade do caminho, se perdendo novamente. E agora eu entendia também que ele merecia alguém melhor que eu. Ele merecia se encontrar. E, mais do que qualquer coisa, James merecia ser encontrado.


End file.
